Kinetic of molecular processes is crucial to understand biology and requires sophisticated theoretical and computational tools to analyze. A school of molecular kinetics is proposed that will provide the theoretical background necessary to conduct successful modeling in this field. The school is aimed at graduate students and postdoctoral fellows that are conducting research in biochemistry, biophysics, and system biology at the molecular level. Stochastic process will be introduced. Theories of Brownian motion, diffusion, Fokker Planck Equation and Path Integral formulation will be covered. Modern simulation methods of kinetics will be introduced. Finally the students will discuss their own problems in the context of the material presented in the class. The school will provide a unique opportunity to cover an essential topic that is particularly broad and is difficult to cover in noral university setting.